Angie Bolen
|Last appearance = |Portrayer = Drea de Matteo }} Biography Angie is a smart, brassy liberal New Yorker who will do what she has to to protect her family. She and her family—husband Nick Bolen and son Danny Bolen—are the center of the sixth seasons mystery. Early Life Angela De Luca lived in New York City with her mother, Rose de Luca. At age eighteen, Angela dropped out of college, where she was enrolled as an engineering major, and joined a band of eco-terrorists, led by Patrick Logan, with whom she became romantically involved. Patrick asked her to build a bomb that would be used for the environmental cause they both supported. On November 10, 1991, the eco-terrorist group bombed a building that was supposedly empty; however, they unintentionally killed a man named Shawn. Angela sustained a large scar on her back as a result of the explosion. Consumed with guilt over having killed an innocent man and pregnant with Patrick's child, Angela agreed to run away with a private investigator. They began raising Patrick's son as their own and moved several times, living under various aliases, in an attempt to evade both Patrick and the FBI. Season Six In the sixth season premiere, the fugitive couple, now under the aliases of Angie and Nick Bolen, buys a house on Wisteria Lane in Fairview, Eagle State, with their nineteen-year-old son, Danny. While Angie hesitantly befriends the other women on the street, Danny takes a liking to Julie Mayer, a neighbor who eventually rejects his attempts to form a romantic relationship. When Julie falls into a coma after being strangled, Danny is arrested for the attack, thus creating tension between Angie and Julie's mother, Susan Mayer. However, Danny is cleared of all charges when his alibi is validated. Meanwhile, neighbor Katherine Mayfair befriends Angie while experiencing a nervous breakdown as a result of Mike Delfino marrying Susan rather than her. When Katherine begins questioning Angie's past, Angie tells Susan that Katherine may have strangled Julie as an act of revenge. Angie takes a job at the catering company of her neighbor, Bree Hodge, and a friendship develops. Later, Angie learns that Nick had an affair with Julie, but she forgives him because of what she has put him through. When Julie rejects him once more, Danny attempts suicide by swallowing a large amount of pills. Angie and Nick admit him to the hospital, where he awakens with temporary memory loss, telling the nurse and neighbor, Mona Clark, that his name is Tyler. Mona assumes that the family is in the witness relocation program, but Danny, thinking that Angie and Nick explained their past to Mona, reveals his family's secret. Mona demands $67,000 from the Bolens in return for keeping their secret. However, Mona is hit and killed by a small plane that takes an emergency landing on Wisteria Lane. Danny begins to date Ana Solis, the fun-loving niece of Gabrielle and Carlos Solis. Gabrielle and Carlos overhear Angie and Nick fighting about their secret, which prompts them to send Ana to a modeling academy in New York for her safety. Danny follows Ana without his parents' knowledge. Angie and Gabrielle travel to New York to retrieve Danny. On the plane ride home, Angie tells Gabrielle about Patrick Logan. Meanwhile, Patrick learns of Angie's visit to New York and tracks her down to Wisteria Lane. Patrick arrives in Fairview and runs over Nick with his car, placing Nick in the hospital. Patrick then moves in with Angie, keeping her and Danny as his hostages. Patrick forces Angie to build him another bomb. He secretly plants the bomb inside the Bolen home. He takes Angie in his car while Danny is still tied up inside. Patrick parks at the end of the street, activates the bomb, and then releases Angie to save Danny. However, Angie had built Patrick a decoy bomb while the actual weapon was in the detonator, which explodes and kills Patrick. Departure Angie and Nick, still on the run from the FBI, relocate to Atlanta, Georgia while Danny moves to New York to be closer to his grandmother and Ana. Trivia *Her name was originally going to be Sara Vitale. *Both De Matteo and creator Marc Cherry have joked that they would love to reveal Angie to be De Matteo's "Sopranos" character Adrianna alive and in witness protection. Category:Main characters